1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data record collection and reporting system for use with PBX and telephone company switches, and, more particularly, to an MDR collection and reporting system which collects MDRs of various formats from switches of different types for multiple telephone company customers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Telephone company customers such as corporations, government agencies, and institutions often have multiple locations served by private telecommunications networks. Multiple telephone company customers are in a network served by a telephone company. Several telephone company central office switches are used to provide telephone service for a geographic area.
Many customers elect to provide telephone service within a location themselves, using a Private Branch Exchange (PBX), one form of an intelligent network node.
Others elect to have telephone service provided by their telephone company through a service called Centrex, another form of an intelligent network node. Centrex provides business services to many customers from each central office switch. The public network telecommunications provider (a telephone company) may provide Centrex service to multiple organizations from each central office switch.
A medium to large sized customer will typically have several locations, some served by Centrex and others served by PBX. Customers often have private telecommunications networks including the PBX or Centrex intelligent nodes, tie trunks that interconnect the nodes, and telephone stations.
Conventionally, each location will have telecommunications services provided by a switch. The switch can be either Centrex or PBX.
Demand for telecommunication services is constantly increasing, making it increasingly important for organizations to control their costs. The customer's need to control the costs associated with provider telecommunications has introduced the requirement of collecting detailed information on the usage of the network.
As a result, the intelligent nodes have the ability to record information about each call in the form of a Message Detail Record (MDR). These records are used by corporations to determine the cost of each call. The records can also be used for other purposes, such as detection of fraudulent calls. Thus, various information is encoded into the MDR.
Many different types of intelligent nodes and telephone switches are available on the market to serve different needs of customers. Unfortunately, each type of node and switch provides the information about each call in a different format. There exists a profusion of different MDR formats, all used within a telephone network.
The public network telecommunications provider has multiple switches. Certain large customers may use multiple central office switches. Because the public network telecommunications provider provides Centrex to multiple organizations from multiple central office switches, it needs to be able to collect usage information for multiple customers on each of the multiple switches. Further, it needs to collect each MDR separately for each customer.
There further exists a need for the public network telecommunications provider to deliver usage information to each customer reliably and rapidly.
The organization's need to control the costs associated with provider telecommunications has introduced the requirement of collecting detailed information on the usage of the private telecommunications network. Thus, there exists a need for the customer to be able to further process the usage information to provide administrative, planning and maintenance functions regarding the customer's network.
To enable rapid delivery of usage information, electronic transmission is preferred to mailed paper documentation. Furthermore, an ideal system would be prepared to transmit all of a customer's MDRs and usage information in one electronic transmission session.
Therefore, there is a need for a universal MDR system which works with the different formats and delivery mechanisms.
Conventional systems lack these features. For example, one conventional system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,656, issued Apr. 7, 1987, to Mundy, Jr. et al. In Mundy, a hospital call accounting system is described that collects MDRs, which Mundy calls CDRs. The MDRs, however, are collected from a single PBX system. Thus, Mundy has multiple disadvantages in that it works only with a single customer, is limited to PBX, and is limited to a single switch.
Another conventional system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,543, issued Aug. 7, 1984, to Kline et al. Kline discloses a call trace facility built into a network control center for a private branch exchange. Multiple MDRs are collected from multiple switches. Unfortunately, Kline is limited to use with PBX switches, and cannot be used with Centrex. Furthermore, Kline uses the MDRs primarily to trace calls. Thus, Kline does not provide other information in the MDR in a format useful for network administrative, planning and maintenance functions. A further drawback of Kline is that Kline does not deal with multiple customers.
Another example of a conventional system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,601, issued Jun. 25, 1985, to Barnich et al. Barnich discloses a system for efficient costing of telephone calls, by collecting MDRs, which Barnich calls SMDRs, from a PBX. Unfortunately, Barnich does not deal with multiple switches, Centrex, or multiple customers.
Yet another conventional system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,079, issued Sep. 10, 1991, to Harrington, et al. Harrington discloses enhancing the accuracy of call duration information in an MDR, which Harrington calls SMDRs, by inserting an apparatus into a trunk of a PBX. The apparatus collects MDRs from the PBX and outputs them with enhanced call duration accuracy. However, Harrington does not deal with multiple switches, Centrex, or multiple customers.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,718, issued Nov. 29, 1988, to McNabb, et al. that essentially generates MDRs by monitoring certain messages, called SS7 messages. McNabb can function with multiple customers, however, McNabb has the distinct disadvantage that it does not use MDRs generated by PBX or Centrex.
American Computer and Electronics is reported to have a data acquisition product that accepts data from AMA or MDR ports or multiple central office switches. This product is a passive VME-based receptor that lacks any processing capability. It is designed to transmit data solely to a telephone company billing system. It does not support direct customer access. It does not do any real time evaluation of record format or data integrity and it does not perform call rating.
Telesciences produces a passive product that emulates a tape drive and collects AMA data and transmits it to some telco provided billing or collection system. They have produced an adjunct to that system designed to allow the parcing of that data flow to create an MDR like record from the AMA data stream. This product does not produce a Bellcore standard MDR record. It does not contain call records for anything other than billable calls. It does no real time accuracy or integrity checking, and it does not conform to any open architecture standards.
AT&T produces three products that provide SMDR information to customers; the ACP, BCP and an MDR Translator that provide SMDR to premise directly from the central office switch to a single customer only. The ACP and BCP are mini computer architectured systems that are not built to reside within a central office, are intended to support more than one central office, do not do any edit checking of call records, do not produce call records that conform to any standard, are not integrated into a call record delivery system for the end user customer, and do not fit into a Collector system architecture.
Northern Telecom produces several products that perform some of the tasks contained within the INFO/MDR system functionality. These products are the DNC 50 and DNC 500, the BMC II, and the Deuce. The DNC 50 and DNC 500 are functionally equivalent to the AT&T BCP and ACP products. The BCP is a product designed to reside within a central office. It does no data validation or error checking of the data stream from the switch. It does no protocol or data translation and it supports only a single customer from the switch. The Deuce is a similar product that supports two customers rather than one. Of these products, only the DNC 50 and DNC 500 support switches produced by vendors other than Northern Telecom.